Treasures
by Santana1
Summary: Prompt challange I had posted..then answered "Photos on Eliot's Mantle."


Treasures by Santana

Parker looked around the old farm house and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. It smelled of dust, old wood...and Eliot. It was perfect for the retrieval specialist. She opened her eyes again as she heard the unmistakable sounds of boots on the old hardwood floor. She turned to look at her friend to see him looking around the living room and smiling.

"This place is going to be great." He said, "Look at these floors. They're tongue and groved, extra wide Oak boards. You can't get anything like this in the big box stores. A little sanding, stain, and love, and they will look like new. And this fireplace....have you ever seen anything so big?" Parker shook her head and Eliot continued. "I knew this house was me the first time I saw it. The kitchen needs some work, but what the hell. It can't all be perfect now can it? It ain't like I don't have the money. Besides, it'll give me something to tinker around with during our down time." He looked at Parker, the smile suddenly gone from his face. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Noooooo. I don't think that."

"Am I?? Maybe I am...Buying a house and all." Eliot began second guessing himself, a trait Parker wasn't used to.

"I think it's perfect Eliot. And when you get through with it, it will be wonderful...and we can have sleep overs and movie night...and I'll bring the popcorn." She smiled, practically bouncing on her toes.

This brought the smile back to Eliot's face. "Hold that thought sugar. I still have to sign the contract."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing." Parker said as she spun around the living space. "This would be a great place to dance."

"Even better for watching the big game." He grinned at her frown. "Come on. I've got some paperwork to take care of."

*****Two Weeks Later*****

Parker was once again looking around the old house. It was cleaner this time, and though there was no longer any dust, the house still had the smell of old wood and Eliot. It smelled like an old friend...like home. Eliot had been slowly moving in. Buying antique furniture, refinishing the things that needed to be done and then carefully placing the items around the house. He still had a lot of work to do as far as renovations went, but he had told Parker that he wanted to get to know the old girl first...see what she wanted done. This time Parker did look at him as if he were crazy, especially when he swore that he could hear the house talking to him. She caught herself trying to listen, but after only hearing creaking wood from old beams swelling with the heat of the day, she patted him on the back and shook her head as she drifted off to the next room.

The living room had a fresh coat of paint and the floors had been given the full Spencer treatment which included sanding, stain, sealer and a good polishing. He had been right, the floors were awesome. A wide screen hung above the huge stone fireplace. Her eyes went from the television to the chunky Oak mantle and curiosity got the best of her. In every home she had ever been in, that had a fireplace, the family would show all of their treasured photos and treasures on the mantle. The mantle was reserved for 'Family' pictures, and she wondered what Eliot's family looked like.

Her hand skimmed along the smooth wood of the mantle, noting that it too had been refinished. Her eyes lit on the various pictures and she was truly surprised at what she saw. In an old antique frame, there was a black and white picture of a man and woman. She couldn't help but touch it, as if it would speak to her with the action.

"That's my mamaw and Papaw." Came a voice from behind. Parker spun around to see Eliot leaning in the doorway.

"They look so young." Parker whispered, turning back to the picture.

"They were. That was taken on their wedding day. He was seventeen and she was sixteen." Eliot said as he walked up behind her, picking up another picture. "This is them with my dad. He was only two when this was made. It's the only picture I have of him." He carefully sat the picture down before moving on. "These are my other grandparents....and this is my mother." He said pointing to two other pictures, each also black and white.

"You look like her." Parker said, mentally comparing the young man's features with that of the photo.

"As long as I don't act like her." He mumbled and walked away, leaving a confused Parker alone. Shrugging she continued to check out the pictures. There were a few of him in different locations around the world. And then she stopped, tilted her head and smiled. It was a picture of her made at her last birthday party. Then one of Hardison, Nate and one of Sophie during a play. The last one was of the whole group together. Her smile widened as she stood at the end of the mantle, and allowed her eyes to start from one end and drift to the other, taking in the progression of Eliot's past to his present. His family, then and now. His mantle was perfect.


End file.
